


Where I Left You

by imamagecheckit



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, skating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamagecheckit/pseuds/imamagecheckit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stupid skater crew wrecks Newt's property (and his heart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Left You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! I've got a sudden inspiration for this without being prompted to write this. It might be sad, might not, no clue. Also, I do not have a Beta so please, bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy.

"Dude, over there! That spot looks so perfect for this, you'll nail it!" Thomas' friend Minho expressed, his face filling with excitement.

"That's shucking private property, I almost got my board permanently taken from me last time we explored private property." Thomas complained, making hand motions to show his point. 

"Thomas, we're only going to shoot one clip. Technically, it's not exploring." The other skater flipped his hair out of his eyes and held his board tightly, the grip making imprints in his fingers.

"Fine, but it's gonna be quick and then we get the hell out of there." Minho smiled and cheered.

"I'll go get Alby. Meet you there in a few." The eager boy sped away from Thomas and meanwhile, Thomas checked the place for any sign of security or obstacles.  All he saw was the crisp rail that he was supposed to grind on. It looked awfully rough. Slowly, Thomas boarded over to the railing, the other two on his tail. When they all approached the staircase, wax was quickly applied to the railing. 

"So, Thomas, you're gonna grind down that about three quarters and do a kick flip, alright? Something hard paired with something simple shows your strengths and-" Minho was shortly cut off.

"Let's just do this and get out of here." The anxious skater announced through grit teeth.

"Oh yeah, and watch out for that apartment to the left, judging by the outer decor he's got a real stick up his ass!" Alby warned, flicking on the camera at the perfect angle.

"Shut up, let me do this, okay? gotta focus," Thomas requested and jogged up the stairs.

"Alrighty! Recording!" Alby exclaimed and off Thomas went. He got a power boost from the concrete before and immediately popped onto the rail, grinding the perfect distance and kick flipping until a misplaced foot made him make out with the pavement.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Roll it again." Thomas jumped up and tried the trick again, almost doing it, but crashing into the pavement again.

 

Meanwhile, a certain British prick was watching through his window as a stupid teenager, that he should be friends with, kept face planting right in front of his flat.

"What a shank, he's messing up every time. I have to sit here and watch this bloody malarkey while he dies." The British accent swayed.

"Newt, I'm gonna take a nap, please keep everything down, I quite the bloody migraine." A womanly british voice spoke sweetly.

"Alright mom, hope you feel better."

 

Newt's mother smiled and walked back up the stairs, a door shut signaling to start tip-toeing and whispering around the apartment now.

After a while, Newt was hungry and was preparing a snack. But a huge crash and a scream scared him half to death and amde him pour his tea all over the counter and his own clothes.

"Shucking, christ." Newt swore and used a small rag to mop up the area. Shoving the rag down, he made his way to the door and mentally prepared him to face the idiotic kid. 

 

When Newt got to the outside, he saw a kid cleaning another kid up while Mother's flower pot was broken and dirt was spewed everywhere, along with the remains of the plant. Sighing, Newt traveled over to the group of three and put his hand on his temples.

"Which one of you shanks broke my property?" It came out smooth and clear, just like Newt wanted, he was always socially awkward and bad in situations like these.

The three's eyes widened when they saw the Brit and got up, and started running. Newt being the demanding, mama's boy he always was, grabbed the kid covered in cuts & bruises, letting Alby and Minho escape.

 

The sweaty fabric clung to Newt's hand like glue and the material reeked of blood, sweat, and the boys cologne. Newt had to give it to the boy, it smelled good. But that doesn't fix the fact that he broke his property.

But oh boy, did Newt get a surprise when he turned the boy around. The Brit gulped and let go of his shirt. The idiotic boy was beyond beautiful. But it was clear he was in too much pain to runaway, that's exactly why Newt was able to grab him.

 

"I-I'm sorry-It.."Pause and sniffle."was an accident.. we we're shooting this stupid video and-and I kept trying to do this trick but it didn't workout because I can't do anything right-" The boy was way too precious, way to precious, for Newt to release his wrath on so he just put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, what's your name? And would you like to come inside?..." The skater looked at Newt weirdly. "So I could keep you from bleeding out, my mom's a nurse, she wont find out about this but anyways, I can help."

After the tears were wept away, a hand was out-stretched. "Thomas, my name is Thomas." Thomas was pulled up gently by Newt and brought into the house.

 

"Newt, is everything alright down there?!" Newt's mother called out.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine mom, sorry I dropped a glass, I'm cleaning it up now." Newt lied and pressed a thin finger to Thomas' lips.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to sleep. Make sure not to hurt yourself."

 

When the signaling door was shut, Newt let out a small sigh of relief.

"Now, what is wrong, Tommy?" Newt had regretted the nickname as soon as it rolled itself off his tongue. Thomas smiled and laughed.

"My shoulder I believe has some of your property in it... you own me now." Thomas confessed and Newt just sadly smiled but then realized the procedure to bandaging his shoulder would require Thomas to take off his shirt and Newt just shook his head.

"What? Am I dying or something?" Thomas opened his mouth in worry.

"No, no, no," Newt laughed. "I have to get the med kid, be right back."

 

Thomas nodded and then felt his shirt soaked with blood, a few shards of the fine glass sticking out of his shoulder in an uncomfortable spot. When Newt arrived with the small white box, he was welcomed with a small smile from the skater.

"Well I am going to need you to take off your shirt so I could see what I'm dealing with." Newt said shyly, trying to look down so his painted blush would not show.

"Alrightly, one mighty second," Thomas declared and gracefully pulled his shirt off, careful not to get the glass deeper in his skin.

How could one remove their shirt in such a graceful manner? well, they do have glass sticking out of their back... but it still doesn't make sense... not fair... not at all..

 

Next thing you know, Newt heard a snap in front of his face. Oh god, he was staring, he was bloody staring at the guy.

"Sorry, I'm a little slow today.." Newt excused himself and moved over to Thomas. Soon Thomas was being examined by Newt's gentle touch. He giggled and Newt laughed. "Does that really tickle? You're bloody bleeding out and you are ticklish. Weirdo." Newt claimed and went to get the tweezers and bandages.

"Y'know I always wondered what is was like to be a doctor." Thomas confessed, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully

"Maybe I'll throw myself into your property one day." Newt joked and poked Thomas in the nose while saying "boop!"

"Oh shh.. just fix me up."

"Can do, Tommy."

 

Newt fixed Thomas up and after the bandages were put on they just sat there quietly not speaking.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Shut up, greenie. Just tell me what you want."

"I can't tell you what I want if I shut up and did you call me a greenie? what does that even mean? I don't even smoke pot, like the green isn't even in my life."

"Jesus it means newbie. And please, just tell me."

"I can't leave without a sweet. When I got to the doctors they usually give me a treat."

"Well this doctor ain't got no bloody sweets."

"Then give me some."

Newt blushed and Thomas outstretched his arms.

"You heard me right."

"Like sweets? W-What do you mean sweets?-"

 

"Just shucking kiss me already,"

 

that was enough for Newt to saunter his way over and give Thomas what he asked for.

All Newt knew, was that he'd operate on Thomas again, but in a different way.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
